Woo Hoo
by BlueBerry Jung
Summary: Sunghyuk yang perfeksionis dan selalu mengatur waktu, dan Dongmyeong yang riang dan senang menikmati waktu dengan lamban. Dongmyeong pikir dia buruk dan membuat kesalahan besar, tapi Sunghyuk pikir Dongmyeong tidak begitu buruk. Tags : Seo Sung Hyuk, Son Dong Myeong, Produce 101 (judulnya ngga nyambung, summary nya kacau)


.

Woo Hoo (Gidaehaedo Joheun Nal)

('WH Creative Trainee' Seo Sung Hyuk x 'RBW Trainee' Son Dong Myeong)

 _BlueBerry's 20th Story_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

.

Suhu udara yang rendah karena hujan menjelang malam mungkin cukup mengganggu, tapi itu tidak lebih mengganggu daripada keheningan canggung yang membekukan antara dua orang itu. Dongmyeong hanya memperlihatkan surai warna pelangi miliknya, tanpa sengaja memberi fokus pada pelindung di bagian kaki yang membuatnya tidak leluasa bergerak, yah itu pemandangan buruk. Tapi, daripada harus melihat ekspresi dingin dari orang di hadapannya, Dongmyeong pikir ini lebih baik. Helaan nafas orang itu seperti memberitahu bahwa dia merasakan beban yang berat, menjadi sangat berat karena Dongmyeong tidak bisa menyelesaikan tugas dengan baik dan membuat masalah.

Dongmyeong memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya, meringis takut karena ekspresi tidak bersahabat dari orang di hadapannya. Orang itu memiliki usia yang sama dengannya, tapi Dongmyeong pikir dia tidak bisa mengimbangi aura mendominasi dan mengintimidasi seperti yang orang ini miliki. Seo Sung Hyuk dari Kelas 11-C, mengandalkannya sebagai salah satu pemain utama dalam pertandingan antar sekolah pekan depan, tapi Dongmyeong mengalami kecelakaan kecil yang membuat salah satu kakinya harus menggunakan pelindung dan kesulitan bergerak. Dongmyeong sudah membuat masalah dengan Ketua Klub Basket yang disebut perfeksionis dan disiplin.

.

Tidak ada cangkir minuman atau toples makanan ringan yang bisa mengalihkan rasa canggung bagi Dongmyeong, lagipula tujuan dia datang bukan untuk mengobrol santai ditemani camilan. Sunghyuk sendiri bukan orang yang senang melakukan basa-basi, jadi dia pikir dia tidak perlu menyediakan minum ataupun camilan . . .

"Aku minta maaf" Ujar Dongmyeong selagi membungkukkan tubuh, selagi Sunghyuk melirik pada jam dinding dan menggumam bahwa mereka membuang lima menit dengan sia-sia

"Aku mengalami kecelakaan kecil sewaktu latihan, yang membuat kakiku cedera dan harus menggunakan pelindung selama beberapa saat. Aku pikir, aku tidak bisa menyertakan diri untuk pertandingan pekan depan. Maaf, karena aku membuat masalah, Ketua Seo" Dongmyeong kembali membungkukkan tubuh pada bagian akhir

"Usia kita sama, dan kita tidak sedang berada di Sekolah. Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Ketua Seo', kau membuatku terlihat seperti pemimpin kelompok mafia atau Paman Tua" Protes Sunghyuk yang membuat Dongmyeong melontarkan tawa, menutupi bagian bawah wajah dengan tangan namun matanya menyipit karena lontaran tawa tersebut

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanya Sunghyuk yang membuat Dongmyeong menghentikan tawa, menunduk dalam dan menyalahkan dirinya karena sudah berani menertawakan sang Ketua sesuka dirinya

"Maafkan aku, Ketua Seo. Kau terlihat lucu, saat mengatakan protes untuk panggilanmu" Jawab Dongmyeong yang dibalas dengus sebal Sunghyuk

"Apa yang kukatakan sebelumnya, mengenai panggilanmu terhadapku?" Kepala Dongmyeong menoleh ke sisi kiri, mencari memori tentang perkataan Sunghyuk beberapa saat lalu. Sudut bibir Sunghyuk tergelitik karena ekspresi lucu Dongmyeong

"Oh, maafkan aku, Sunghyuk-ssi" Panggilan Dongmyeong memang berubah, namun tingkahnya tidak berubah dengan terus menundukkan kepala dan meminta maaf. Sunghyuk kembali menghembuskan nafas dan membuat Dongmyeong sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, mencari apa alasan Sunghyuk menghembuskan nafas seperti itu

"Penampilanku sangat menyeramkan, hingga kau tidak berani melihatku ya?" Tanya Sunghyuk yang membuat Dongmyeong melebarkan matanya

"Eh? Ah, tentu saja bukan begitu" Dongmyeong menggerakkan tangan dengan cepat, tidak ingin Sunghyuk berpikir bahwa penampilannya menyeramkan. Iya, Sunghyuk itu perfeksionis dan disiplin sewaktu memimpin Klub mereka, galak dan menakutkan bagi orang yang tidak bisa membiasakan diri, tapi bukan itu yang membuat Dongmyeong hanya menunduk

"Lalu, kenapa kau hanya menunduk sedari tadi?" Sunghyuk menatap telak pada Dongmyeong yang tengah melihatnya, mata Dongmyeong beralih dan menjadi tidak fokus seperti tengah mencari alasan untuk berbohong atau gugup karena berpandangan dengan orang yang disukai. Tentu Sunghyuk lebih fokus pada pemikiran pertama, dia yakin tipe yang disukai Dongmyeong tidak berbeda dari karakter Dongmyeong sendiri, tipe orang yang ceria dan senang menikmati waktu dengan lamban

"Ini pertama kalinya aku hanya bicara berdua dengan Sunghyuk-ssi, jadi aku merasa canggung. Dan lagi, aku merasa bersalah karena tidak menjaga diri sewaktu latihan dan membuat masalah dalam formasi utama yang Sunghyuk-ssi buat. Maafkan aku" Lagi, pandangan Sunghyuk hanya menemukan surai warna pelangi yang merendahkan diri karena membungkuk di hadapannya

"Berhenti membungkuk dan meminta maaf, Son Dongmyeong. Kau sendiri tentu tidak ingin mengalami kecelakaan, hingga menggunakan pelindung kaki seperti itu, jadi lupakan saja" Balas Sunghyuk, hanya dibalas anggukan membenarkan yang lamban dari Dongmyeong

"Sekalipun kau tidak bisa bermain di pertandingan pekan depan, kau harus datang dan mendukung kami dari bangku penonton" Ucapan Sunghyuk direspon Dongmyeong yang mengangkat wajahnya, memberi pandangan tidak mengerti pada Ketua Klub Basketnya

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" Dongmyeong menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan pandangan tidak mengerti, menggelitik sudut bibir Sunghyuk untuk membuat senyuman tipis yang samar

"Karena aku yang mengatakannya. Lagipula, apa kau tidak ingin mendukung teman satu Klub-mu?" Itu perkataan melankolis yang terkesan bukan Sunghyuk sekali, membuat ekspresi bingung semakin jelas pada wajah Pemuda marga Son di hadapannya

"Hah?" Hanya itu yang bisa Dongmyeon keluarkan untuk memberitahu seberapa bingung dia dengan perkataan Sunghyuk, membuat Sunghyuk mengibaskan tangan memberi tanda bahwa Dongmyeong tidak perlu memikirkan perkataannya yang sebelumnya

"Aku akan pastikan kami menang, jadi kau harus datang dan melihat pertandingan kami" Perkataan ini lebih terdengar seperti Sunghyuk, walaupun Dongmyeong pikir pertanyaannya masih terabaikan dan tidak mendapat jawaban

"Baiklah, aku akan mendukung Sunghyuk-ssi dan anggota Klub Basket dari bangku penonton" Ujar Dongmyeong dengan senyum aura positif yang dia miliki, senyuman yang disebut orang lain lucu atau menggemaskan, belum lagi saat dia tersenyum dengan kostum Pikachu selagi mengenalkan diri pada adik kelasnya tiga bulan lalu (Sunghyuk tidak mengerti bagaimana Dongmyeong menggunakan pakaian konyol dengan percaya diri dalam malam pengakraban, tapi itu cukup menghibur)

"Tentu, kau harus datang dan melihatku mencetak poin" Hanya pemikiran Dongmyeong saja, atau Sunghyuk ingin Dongmyeong menonton pertandingan Klub Basket dan melihat Sunghyuk mencetak poin untuk dirinya?

"Ucapanmu bisa membuat orang yang mendengarnya salah paham" Dongmyeong melontarkan tawa ringan untuk menutupi rasa canggung, sementara Sunghyuk memasang ekspresi tidak mengerti

"Salah paham, seperti apa?" Pertanyaan Sunghyuk membuat Dongmyeong mengusap bagian belakang kepala, merasa tidak mungkin untuk mengatakan 'kau bicara seolah kau menyukaiku dan menganggapku sebagai penyemangat dalam pertandinganmu'

"Intinya, salah paham" Jawab Dongmyeong dengan cengiran canggung, hanya dibalas anggukan sok mengerti dari Sunghyuk yang kemudian menoleh pada sisi luar jendela

"Hujan hanya tinggal rintikan sedang. Kau ingin kuantar pulang atau hanya kutemani hingga halte bis, Dongmyeong?" Bukan panggilan dekat yang akrab seperti bagaimana Gunmin memanggilnya, tapi Dongmyeong menyukai panggilan itu. Kalau ditanyakan pada Dongmyeong, tentu dia memilih pilihan pertama, tapi Sunghyuk mungkin hanya berbasa-basi menawarkan itu padanya

"Ah, tidak perlu. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan Ketua Seo" Tangan Dongmyeong semula bergerak untuk memberi gestur menolak, namun kemudian menutup mulutnya karena lirikan tidak senang Sunghyuk saat Dongmyeong kembali memanggilnya dengan 'Ketua Seo'

"Kalau begitu, anggap sebagai bantuan dari sesama anggota Klub Basket. Kau tidak mungkin pulang sendiri, kau bisa membuang waktu terlalu banyak di jalan" Pandangan Sunghyuk turun pada pelindung kaki Dongmyeong yang membuat Pemuda Aktif itu kesulitan bergerak bebas seperti biasa, Dongmyeong turut melihat pelindung di kakinya

"Baiklah. Aku minta tolong pada Sunghyuk-ssi, untuk ditemani hingga halte bis. Maaf, karena aku sudah merepotkanmu" Sunghyuk pikir surai warna pelangi Dongmyeong cukup menarik, tapi rasanya membosankan untuk melihat rambut itu lebih sering dari melihat wajah si pemilik rambut

"Repot karena ulahmu bukan hal baru bagiku. Aku akan menemanimu ke halte, juga memastikanmu selamat hingga tiba di rumah" Dongmyeong mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh pada Sunghyuk yang berlalu untuk mengambil jaket di kamar tidurnya, mungkin, entahlah ini kunjungan pertama Dongmyeong dan dia tidak bisa berkeliling dengan kondisi kakinya menggunakan pelindung

"Kau tidak perlu mengantarkanku sampai ke rumah, Sunghyuk-ssi. Aku bisa . . . aku pikir, aku memang membutuhkan bantuan" Hanya berjalan pada jalanan lurus saja sudah sulit, Dongmyeong tidak yakin dia bisa menaiki atau menuruni tangga bis tanpa bantuan orang lain

"Aku adalah Ketua Klub, tidak mungkin membiarkan Anggota yang sakit memperburuk keadaannya sendiri. Walau, kau menyebalkan dan lamban, kau termasuk anggota yang bisa diandalkan" Sunghyuk merapikan jaket yang dia kenakan dan menoleh pada Dongmyeong yang kesulitan untuk beranjak dari posisi duduk, membuatnya mendekati Dongmyeong dan membantu pemilik marga Son itu untuk berdiri

"Apa aku sebegitu menyebalkan, Sunghyuk-ssi?" Tanya Dongmyeong selagi memperhatikan Sunghyuk membuka pintu utama rumahnya, tidak fokus mendengarkan setelah komentar negatif Sunghyuk padanya

"Hm, tapi kau juga tidak buruk" Sunghyuk yang senang mengatur waktu dan disiplin seharusnya tidak cocok dengan Dongmyeong yang senang menikmati waktu dengan lamban, tapi Sunghyuk tidak berpikir Dongmyeong buruk selain bagaimana Dongmyeong bercanda hingga waktu istirahat di tengah latihan menjadi lebih panjang. Sunghyuk tidak tahu kenapa dia membicarakan kecocokan antara dirinya dengan Dongmyeong, tapi Sunghyuk juga berpikir mereka tidak buruk kalau bersama kan?

 **.~~~KKEUT~~~.**

Harusnya, aku nyelesain fanfic buat ultahnya Jeno -yang sebenarnya juga udah telat sepekan-, tapi lagi pengen nulis cerita P101. Aku tahu sih, Dongmyeong maupun Sunghyuk ngga begitu populer dibanding trainee P101 lain yang pernah kutulis (dibandingin Jaehwan yang bukan trainee dari Agensi manapun aja, masih kalah). Lucu aja, waktu ngeliat diskusi tim kelompok mereka (Shock Team 1, kalo ngga salah) pas episode tiga, jadi iseng nulisin mereka deh. Makasih, yang udah mau baca. Aku tahu masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, jadi silahkan review ^v^


End file.
